


Who is Hana?

by DragonPrincess22



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Memory Loss, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess22/pseuds/DragonPrincess22
Summary: After an accident Hana loses all memory's but can barely remember what a known hacker looks like.  No matter how hard anyone trys only Sombra can seem to bring back her memory's. After figuring out Hana's relationship with  Sombra Lena helps sneak Sombra in but she has to bring the spider along with her. Will Hana remember who she is and who she loves or will she never recover? Find out by reading!The award for worst summary writer goes to DragonPrincess22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grimlockprime222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/gifts).



She remembered falling. The ground is far away until it isn’t anymore. Olivia flashes in her mind before everything turns off.

The light is bright it burned her eyes. Voices came from somewhere unseeable.

“She’s awake-”  
“Get Dr.Ziegler-”  
“They said she’d never-”  
“Oh, Hana-”

She tries to make out who’s there, but the light is killing her. She trashes around blindly. Everything hurt.

“Thank God”Said a woman. She could see her more clearly now. She had dark black hair and a tattoo under her right eye. “When we watched you fall-” A white coated doctor bursts in

“Good morning, Hana” Dr. Ziegler said smiling browsing threw her tablet. “How do you feel dear?”

How does she feel? Like shes been hit on every inch of her body.But that’s not the worst part nothing makes sense.

“Where am I?” she demands “Why am I in the med bay?Who are these people?”  
The man with the ponytail gasps.

 

“It’s me Lúcio”He said nervously

Lúcio?who in the world is Lúcio?

“I’ve never seen you in my life! Who-” And that's when it happens she reaches for memories and gets nothing.

It’s a crazy feeling. She remembers how to remember but can’t remember anything.

“Am I---Hana?”she asks

Her other questions are met with murmurs of shock, but this one was met with silence.

Her eyes met the tablet in the doctors hands Song,Hana. Who is she?

\------------------------

Amnesia is what Dr. Ziegler said. She can’t remember anything prior to the event. 

“Try to remember something”Said Dr. Ziegler

“I can’t”She said

“Just try”said Dr. Ziegler. 

And try she did.She searched her mind for anything she could find a memory starting to form.

A girl pops in her head she had purple eyes and ombre hair“There's a girl”

“Yes”Said Dr. Zeigler “Can you describe her?”

She focused on the memory “She has purple eyes and a half shaved hairstyle”

Everyone exchanged looks knowing exactly who she was describing. Sombra must have pushed her before she fell. Little did they know that Hana and Olivia were dating.

\-------------------------------------------

She hears footsteps but sees noone. 

“Looking for me?”Said the girl she imagined who appeared from nowhere. 

“Who are you?”She said hitting the back of the bed

“It’s me conejita”Sombra got closer “It’s Olivia”

“I-i don’t know you”she said crying for some unknown reason

“Poor conejita doesn’t remember me”She said going to close “I hope I can change that”she pokes her nose “Boop” and she disappears leaving her alone in the room.

The boop brought up a memory.

She was breathing heavily sweat glistening over her body as she points her gun at the girl in front of her. 

“Hey conejita”She looks at the girl “Boop” she boops her and disappears

“Hana?”asks Dr. Ziegler snapping her out of her memory “Did you remember something?”

“N-no i-just daydreaming”She says receiving a sure I totally believe you but won’t push it look 

“Well if you do please tell me”She left her alone. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Who is this Olivia Girl?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She is playing a game with Olivia.

“You will always be better than me, conejita”Olivia sighs in defeat as her girlfriend wins again

“Well I do play to win” She said kissing her girlfriend

“We should probably go before we are found out Conejita”Said Olivia packing up

“Yeah Jack is yelling in my ear again”Said D.va getting in her mech

“Bye, conejita”She kisses her then disappears


	2. Welcome Back Hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana is released form the med bay meeting some new/old friends and realizing her love for gaming again.

She sat up in bed the dream or was it a memory coming back to her? Maybe she knew this girl better than she thought. If she remembered something maybe her memory will come back. 

“Are you ready to go?”asked Dr.Ziegler who insisted she call her Angela

“Um yes Dr-Angela” She said getting up and getting dressed in a white shirt and some shorts. Today was the day she went to her room. It would be new to her but she had it before the accident.

“I’ll lead you there” Said Angela smiling 

“Ok” She said following the doctor out the door into the maze of the Overwatch building. They came to her room to find a huge crowd of people.

A tall muscular man picks her up in a huge bear hug freaking Angela out“Welcome back Hana!”

“Reinhardt please she just got out of the med bay!”said Angela

Reinhardt set her down “I could take down an army when I get out of the medbay”He grumbled

“How you feeling love?”Asked a brown haired british girl

“I’m fine” She said even though she was really confused

“Give her space guys she needs to get setup” Said Angela trying to push everyone out. 

Everyone but Lúcio left since he is her roommate “So uh you are my roomate”She said looking at the 50 bunnies on the wall.

“I have been for a while now but yea I am”Said Lúcio patting her in the back. 

 

“So what do we do in...Overwatch?” she asks studying the familiar bunnies everywhere.

“We save the world,stop talon and stuff”Said Lúcio shrugging

“Whose Talon?” she asks

“A evil organization”Said Lúcio matter of factly

“What do we do in our free time?”She asks booting up the computer on a desk in the corner

“Depends on who you are. I do make music and you play games for your fans”Said Lúcio looking at her worried

“Fans?I have Fans?”She asks looking at him

“Yea lots of people love you”said Lúcio 

“Even the girl with the ombre hair?”Asks Hana

“You mean Sombra? She works for Talon so I highly doubt it”Said Lúcio

“Then why do I remember only little bits and pieces of her?”asks Hana

“I don’t know”Said Lúcio getting slightly annoyed by her questions

Noticing his annoyance she boots up a game on the computer she assumed was hers and started playing realising she was actually really good. She didn’t realise she was streaming the game until she was at least 10 levels in. In between the levels she watched comment after comment go bye most of them asking if she was ok.

She hesitated the said “Um… I’m fine everyone” before she started playing the next level.

After awhile she was hungry so she exited the game then asked Lúcio how the cafeteria works before going to get some food.

The chefs were nice to her and helped her through the process recommending a certain chefs food.

After dinner she walked into her room to find Lúcio fast asleep so she changed into some night clothes and went to sleep hoping to see this Olivia?Sombra? She didn’t know maybe it is both.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She popped out of her meka “Sombra you here?”she asked

“Looking for me pequeño?”said Sombra appearing in front of her

“Olivia I’ve missed you”She said hugging Sombra

‘Me to Hana its been a while since we went to the same place for a mission”said Olivia sitting on the couch and cuddling her conejito

 

“I never want to leave again”She said curling against Olivas side

“Me to bonita but we can’t get caught”said Olivia petting her brown hair

“I know” She frowned

“Lets eat some ice cream or something before we have to go again”Said Olivia

“Ok”She said getting a little happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again don't complain that i'm a lazy idiot cause I already know that one. Thanks for reading =D


	3. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girlfriends get reunited.

She woke up realizing who Olivia is to her. But why can’t she remember anyone else? She could only think about Olivia’s caramel skin against hers. The feeling of being with the most beautiful girl in the world. How could anyone forget her? Her, she could forget someone so beautiful.  
Throughout the day her head was in the clouds or in the gutter. She wanted to see that girl again. But she didn’t know how. She got to her room seeing Lúcio was gone. 

“I felt like you wanted to see me conejita” Said Olivia appearing from nowhere

“ How did you know” she asked 

“cause I’m your Novia and I know everything about you” Olivia answered simply

“But I don’t know anything about you” She said

“You know that's not true” Said Olivia coming closer

“Ok maybe you're right but I wonder how I could forget you” She said

“Conejito you hit your head pretty hard you should be dead” Olivia got close enough that Hana could feel her breath “plus I can never get mad at you “ Olivia closed the gap kissing her. She kissed her back loving the feel of Olivia's lips. Olivia pulled away. 

“I wish you didn’t have to be on the other side” She said “ I want to always be with you” 

“Me to” said Oliva leading her to Hana’s bed. Olivia got on the bed and cuddled with her. Olivia's scent filled her nose.

For what felt like hours the cuddled together. Hana was in heaven for the first time since she woke up. She was getting curious why she wasn’t dead. She would have to ask Angela later. She rolled over and found Olivia asleep. She looked so innocent and defenseless. But she knew Olivia was anything but defenseless. She smiled at her newly found girlfriend wishing the world  
wasn’t against them.

She woke up to find Olivia gone so she sat up and found a note.

Dear Hana,

I had to go back to talon HQ. I’m sorry for leaving you  
but I hope you like my present  
Love,  
Olivia

Hana smiled and picked up the rose and smelled it. She could smell Olivia on it. She practically danced over to her computer and turned it on. She wanted to play games for her fans again but her computer needed to update. Are you serious? She updated the computer only to find only one thing changed. There was a folder. She opened it to find pictures of her and Olivia. She smiled as the couple looked happy. She realised what she was thinking. But I’m that girl I’m Hana Song. Then why do I feel like I’m someone else?

 

She walked to Angelas room and knocked when Angela opened the door she had her hair in pigtails she was wearing a pink uniform in a true magical girl style. She saw Fareeha in the room and she was covered by a blanket.

“I’m gonna go” She said flustered as she turned around and sped of. What did she just witness?

She suddenly imagined Sombra in that outfit but purple and she stopped dead in her tracks. Dahm she was hot in that outfit.

She kept that image in her mind as she got back to her room. She missed Olivia even though it hasn't been that long. Is it possible to miss a person that much? She wondered if Oliva missed her to and what she was thinking right now. She wishes she had a way to talk to her. She got to her computer to find a chat room open.

Sombra: yey conejita i miss you really badly right now

D.Va: you have no idea i just walked in on angela and fareea

Sombra: omg really!

D.Va: yea it was kinda scary 

Sombra: thats funny

D.Va: all i could think about is you

Sombra: you flatter me

D.Va: well you are a beautiful person

Sombra: stop you’re gonna make me want you more.

D.Va: i already want you

Sombra: me to hey meet me at this hotel at 10 tomorrow

She opened the link finding the address

D.va: see ya there love you

Sombra: love you to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School toke most of my writing time but I have written you this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if it's slightly shorter that usual.


	4. MEKA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finds her MEKA.

Days later she was still in contact with her girlfriend. But whatever picture or video Olivia showed her she didn’t remember anything. When Lena invited her to a place that could help her remember she wasn’t hopeful. But despite that she agreed even though she would probably disappoint Lena like she does Olivia.

She headed down to the hanger. What would she remember in the hanger? 

“Are you ready luv?”Lena said cheerfully

“Sure”she said dully

“Ok” said Lena as she opened the door and lead her to a smaller hanger inside the hanger opening the door “Go inside “

“Ok I’m going” said Hana as she entered the room inside of the hanger she found a pink robot looking thing that looked familiar. She went up to it and read “M.E.K.A”. She looked around when a memory hit her

She was flying from the hanger in her meka getting ready to defeat the colossal omnic like she always did. She was going to defeat the omnic and she was gonna stream while she did it. She knew her fans loved it when she streamed her battles.

She was flying around a building before shooting at the enemy. She landed her meka and started walking and shooting when a bunch of rockets hit and she jumped out of her meka taking out her gun.

“You ok in there luv”Asked lena ending her train of thought.

“Just remembering my Meka”She said happily finding herself getting a hug from the other girl.

“ I knew this would help!”Said Lena cheerfully earning a smile from her.

“Now how does one work a meka?”she asked jokingly. Lena laughed and shrugged before leaving her alone to be with her meka.

She opened the door and crawled in grabbing the controllers. She started the Meka and actually got a hang of it because of muscle memory. She walked around the hanger getting a feel for the controls. Then she pressed a button and a folder full of her naked girlfriend popped up making her press the button and blush. Why would she have that here?!?

She eventually learned to fly and she blasted off leaving the Overwatch base for the first time.

She looked at the beautiful ground before flying over a town and watching the small ant like people walk around. She was glad she's not afraid of heights. She flew away from the town and flew over a large field of flowers. They were purple and beautiful so she picked a couple for her girlfriend. She flew to the meeting place with her flowers and got out.

“Olivia are you here yet?”she asked looking around

“Looking for me?”said Olivia as she appeared from nowhere

“Yes” said Hana as she kissed Olivia. She pulled away offering the flowers “For you”

“Why thank you” Said Olivia taking the flowers and putting them in a vase adding water putting them on an end table. 

“Your welcome” Said Hana pushing Olivia against the wall kissing her neck hardly making sure she had a hickey or two making Olivia gasp.

“You missed me a lot Conejita”chuckled Olivia

“I will always miss you” said Hana after her pulled away.

“Why don’t I give you the same treatment” said Olivia as she flipped her against the wall before biting her neck slightly

After that the both put on the scarfs Olivia provided and parted ways Olivia grabbing her flowers. She headed home and parked in the hanger trying to sneak back to her room.

“Have you had a good time?” asked Angela narrowing her eyes at the scarf.

“Yup I flew around and even bought a few things”She said proud that she came up with that instantly.

“Sure”said Angela “Don’t ever mention what you saw to anyone ok?” 

“Not a soul”Said Hana trying to keep a straight face.

“Now did you want to talk to me?”asked Angela

“Not anymore”She said hurrying to her room laying in bed

“So did you go out?”Asked Lucio 

“Yea I went for a drive“ Said Hana “How was the tour?”

“It was great I got to meet lots of new fans”Said Lucio smiling as she seemed to be setted in more.

“Cool”She said before starting to think about her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. =)


	5. Spiders and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tells hana she knows and invites her to the spiders mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while. I had plenty of ideas but I didn't know how to write them so i hope you are not to mad at me. At least i'm not as bad as You don't know me. Thats an inside joke.

She wishes that she could remember everything. But she only remembered a few things. She missed her girlfriend but Olivia was on a mission so she couldn’t do anything. Why does Olivia have to be on the other side?

Well today they were gonna see if she was field ready despite her memory problems. She didn’t know if she was ready. 

She was standing while she waited.

“Hana Song welcome to Overwatch”Said Jack Morrison

 

She shook the memory away as she was called into Commander Morrisons office.

“So Hana I heard after an incident you lost all memories except what the enemy looks like. Is that true?” asked the Commander

“Yes sir” Said Hana fidgeting 

“Is is also true that in just a few weeks you flew your meka again”Asked the Commander writing down chuckling about Hana calling him sir.

“Yes”she said

“Then I don’t see any reason you can’t be in the field.”Said Commander Morrison

She smiled as she left the room and headed to her room. She would get to go on Missions again! She couldn’t wait to tell Olivia.

She opened the door and found Lena waiting for her.

“So I’ve heard that you have a secret relationship with a certain Talon member” Said Lena

“I-i” There was no use in lieing” How did you find out” She asked

“I also date the enemy” Lena said “DId I tell you I like Spiders?”

“What does this have to do with spiders?”She asked

“Oh I forgot that they don’t remember Widow”Said Lena

“Oh” She said dejected

“Well Widow has invited me to her mansion for a week and asked me to extend the invitation to you” Lena Smirked “Oh and Sombra is being asked to” She thought about it. What if she missed important missions?   
“I’ll give you time to think about it” Said Lena leaving the room. She was gonna text Olivia but she remembered she was on a mission.Well the offer was tempting but she didn’t know what to do.

She decided to take a walk and somehow made it far from base. How did she get here? She was about to turn back when she heard a pained groan. She followed the source of the sound when she found Olivia.

“OMG Olivia?”she said going up to her

“Hey Hana” Olivia chuckled painfully

“What happened?” She asked wiggling next to Olivia

“I just didn’t throw my translocater well” Said Olivia

“You worry me”she said

“How did you even get here Conejita?”Asked Olivia

“I walked” She said

“Wow that's far”Olivia said “I guess you really do miss me” Olivia teased

“Well since you can tease you are obviously better” Said Hana standing up

“You wound me”Said Oliva laughing using Hana to get up

“Well i’ll text you later” She said

“I’ll text you when the missions over”Said Olivia

“Bye my little shadow”She said kissing Olivia before heading back towards base

“I love you so much Conejita”She said getting back to her mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =) 
> 
> PS. Sorry its short I was running out of ideas


	6. The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Fluff and lost girl and her lucky girl.

She didn’t know how she got here as she was packing her bags. After she made it back to base it was funny to watch people’s faces as she told them she went on a walk. She guessed she didn’t leave the room much. Then Olivia texted her and she asked her a thousand times if Olivia was ok. Even though she knew Olivia was fine. Then they talked about going to the mansion. They didn’t know what to do at first but they needed more time together. So they decided to go to the mansion. Now she’s here packing her bag full of outfits. She looked around the room to see if there were anything else but ultimately there was nothing. She realised she forgot the outfit she ordered and quickly packed it blushing. Packed her electronic bag so she had all the things she needed. She checked the time and decided to dress up a little for her girlfriend.

She found a red plaid shirt and put it on tying it a little above her belly button. She put on some blue jeans before searching her side of the room for stuff to accessorize.She tied her hair in a ponytail and put on a headphones that looked like a Pink headband With a bow connected to blue speakers. She put on concealer to hide her whiskers since they were tattooed to her face. She also put on golden hoops and bracelets before putting on some red shoes with small red heels.

She grabbed her bags and met up with Lena. Lena was texting at the time based on her giggling it was widow.

“Hey Lena”She said to the girl. Who looked up at her and smirked.

“Never seen you in that before” Said Lena “And without your whiskers”

“Well I thought I’d give O”She coughed to cover her mistake “Sombra a treat”

Lena not releasing Hana’s mistake said “Well you make me feel bad since I didn't dress up to.

“Well we better get going before we are found out”She said grabbing her bags

“Yea”Said Lena leading her to the ship they would use “It’ll be awhile before we reach Chateau Gullard”

“Ok”She said whipping out her phone to text her girlfriend

Hana: We are in the air and are heading to the mansion

Sombra: Me and Widow are already here since we are closer than you are

Hana: Oh btw way do you think i could change your name so it was your real one?

Sombra: Why ask me conejita

Hana: Idk i guess i thought that you should be worried that someone would find out…

Sombra:No need to worry i may have given your phone about 20 or was it 30 firewalls

Hana: Olivia you shouldnt have

Olivia: My girlfriends stuff needs to be protected 

Hana: Your so considerate

Olivia: I know what would you do without me

Hana: I would die because an important part of my heart would be gone without you

Olivia: When were you so romantic

Hana: Idk maybe when i hit my head?

Olivia: Well I gotta go Widows calling me

Hana: Don’t die cause if you died i would die to

Olivia: Your killin me with all these romantic words

Hana: Well I love you so much plus I gotta hone my skills

Olivia: why you gotta hone your skills

Hana: So I can get you in the sheets no hacks required

Olivia: Dam and i thought i was the romantic one

Hana: Don’t forget about Widow i would Love to see my beautiful shadow goddess when i land

Olivia: Your making my heart explode 

Hana:Good  
Hana put her phone down excited to see her girlfriend. She looked around before looking at the doors to the cockpit where Lena was.

“Oh how cute little bunny fell asleep”Said Lena waking Hana

“Oh sorry”She said getting up

“No It’s fine”said Lena going to meet her girlfriend

Hana found a mirror and fixed her look adjusting the headphones back in place before going to meet her girlfriend

She smirked and Olivia blushed and she watched her girlfriend come up

“You are to good for me”Said Olivia kissing her girlfriend

“Well you hacked my heart for a reason”She said Hugging her girlfriend

“Do you remember why”Asked Olivia

“Not a clue”She said making her girlfriend laugh

“Well I hope I can help you with that Conejita”Said Olivia

“Right now I just want to be alone in a room with you” She said hinting at something more

Olivia blushed “W-well Let's get your stuff and we can go to our r-room”

“Why you stuttering” She asked innocently even though she knew the answer

“Your gonna be the death of me”said Olivia helping Hana get her stuff

They walked down a maze of hallways. She was sure that they would never get there.

“You know where you are going right?”She asked Olivia

“A faint idea” said Olivia

“Ok but I’m pretty sure we have passed that painting twice “She said pointing at the painting

“Um”Said Olivia

“Looks like we are going in circles”Said hana walking down the halls and stopping at a room opening the door to the guest bedroom

“How did you even know that this was it?”asked Olivia gawking

“I didn’t I guess I was just lucky?”She shrugged going inside setting her stuff down

“Your one lucky Conejo “Said Olivia 

She shrugged “Well I guess we should get some time alone before dinner” 

“Well if y-”She was cut of as her bunny pushed her against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt Guilty for giving you guys such short chapters so I wrote this. I don't know if it is much better but you know I tried.


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stew

She woke up wrapped up in her girlfriends embrace. She felt so warm. She looked at the clock. She knew they had to get up for the planed dinner time but she was to comfortable. She rolled over and kissed Olivia awake. 

“What a great awakening” Said Olivia hazily 

She yawned and said” I’m sorry but we have to eat. “ She motivated pulling on some clothes hiding her naked body getting a small whimper from her girlfriend. 

“Why did we agree to get dinner at a certain time?”Olivia asked dressing in clothes

“Maybe because we all knew what would happen once we were alone”She said bluntly 

“Wow so blunt”Chuckled Olivia making Hana make a grumpy sound

“Who even knows how to cook here” she asked 

“I don’t know “ said Olivia grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the room

“I don’t trust your sense of derection anymore”Said Hana

“Hana you wound me so bad” Said Oliva

“Do you want me to kiss it to make you better? “Said Hana

“Someones less grumpy” Said Olivia accepting Hanas kiss

“Well when theres a cute girl its hard to stay grumpy” She said   
“You and Le Lapin are adorable”Said Widow making Hana Blush

“Hey Widow”Said Olivia seating her girlfriend

“So what are we eating?” She asked still trying to find out how the made it here without getting lost.

“Well acually I made Stew” Said Lena 

“Her food is amazing” Said Widow getting her food “Magnifique”

“Widow you make me blush” Said Lena sitting next to her girlfriend

“Well it is my job”Said Widow

“Get a Room”Said Hana and her girlfriend

“We do have a room but now we must eat”Said Widow

They all ate Lena’s amazing stew talking about how long each couple had been together. Hana remembered about nothing about the first date or anything like that. So she was confused.

“Thank you Lena for dinner”Said Hana

“Yeah it was the best thing i’ve ever tasted in my life well except Hana’s cookies” Said Olivia remebering the cookies

“My Cookies?”said Hana not following

“Oh tell her the story”Said Widow 

“Well”Started Sombra

It was there first valentimes day as a couple. Well a secret couple. Hana feeling really excited decided to make some of those delisious soft cookies with iceing from scratch. She decorated them with her bunny logo and Sombras logo.They were the best cookies Olivia ever had in her life.

Hana suddenly remebering that story. And how she blushed so hard based on that reaction and made more every Valentines day.

“I think le Lapin remebers it based on her smile”said Widow

“Do you remeber” Asked Oliva the look on her face was priceless

“Yea and you never shared with me”She said

“Why do you like to wound me?”Asked Oliva

“So I can Kiss it better”Said Hana 

“I thought we needed a room”Said Lena

“Welp I guess we both have rooms to go to”Said Widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally stayed up all night writing or thinking about writing this so I gave you two chapters today or Idk I lost track of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading more chapters will come but don't expect them often cause i'm really lazy.


End file.
